A New Change
by Peaceloveauthor13
Summary: Inkling announces that they are getting a new Octonaut but doesn't know what species it is or what it looks like. Everyone gets ready for the arrival but the new member doesn't show up at the designated time. Then a storm hits the area. After the storm, they find something that could make history for the Octonauts for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey I'm back! Ever since I got an idea for another story I couldn't wait to get started! By the way this is not a sequel to my other Octonaut story, "What happens now". Just to make that clear. Oh and one more thing, I am going out of town so it will be a couple of days until I post chapter two. Sorry! Enjoy the story!

Chapter one: It's official

"Well it looks like you are hired." Inkling said hanging up the phone.

It was time. Inkling thought to himself.

To tell the Octonauts the good news.

Inkling left his library and went through the Octo-chute to the HQ.

"Why hello Professor!" Barnacles greeted him.

"Captain, I have some news to share with everyone."

"Ok Dashi, sound the Octo-alert!"

Octo-alert sounds.

Everyone is in HQ.

"Octonauts, Professor Inkling has some news to share with us."

"Oh I know what it is! A legendary treasure is nearby with a scary monster guarding it!" Kwazii exclaimed.

Peso gulps.

"No, we are getting a new Octonaut!" Inkling announced.

Everyone gasps with excitement.

"What is going to be their job?" Tweak asked.

"She is a writer and she will write stories about us and our discoveries."

"Fascinating!" Shellington exclaimed.

"She will be here tomorrow at noon." Inkling added.

"So that's why you've been in the library a lot by yourself and calling people lately." Dashi said.

"Octonauts, prepare for arrival!" Barnacles commanded.

The rest of the day everyone was preparing the Octopod for the new Octonaut. The Vegimals were preparing food, while everyone else was cleaning up. Dashi and Tweak were making the new member's room. Then the day became night. While Barnacles was heading up to his room for bed, he ran into the Professor.

"Hey Professor, I forgot to ask you, what species is the new member?" Barnacles asked.

"I am actually not sure I never asked her while I was hiring her." Inkling answered.

"Oh ok goodnight then." Barnacles then went up to his room and went to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a (BIG) day for the Octonauts.


	2. Chapter 2: The Storm

Author's note- Hey, I'm back! Sorry it's been a couple of days since I updated. I've been out of town and I'm home now! Sorry for the wait. But now the wait is over! Let me know what you think and please review!

Chapter 2: The Storm

The alarm clock goes off.

Time to get up. Today was the big day.

The new Octonaut was arriving at the Octopod at noon.

Barnacles then gets up, put on his clothes and went down the Octo chute to the HQ.

Barnacles had just arrived and Dashi walks right up to him.

"Captain look!" Dashi points to one of the big screens.

"A storm!" Barnacles gasps. "I thought today wasn't suppose to have storms!"

"I thought so too, this storm could inter fear with our new Octonaut's arrival." Dashi said

worried.

"Dashi, sound the Octo-alert."

Octo-alert sounds.

Everyone is in HQ.

"Octonauts, there is a storm coming and our new Octonaut is on the way."

"Oh my!" Inkling gasped.

"Aaa!" Tunip faints.

"Captain what are we going to do?" Peso panics.

"First let's radio her to see if she has left yet." Barnacles suggested.

Barnacles walks over to the control buttons. He pushes the radio contact button.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Umm have you left yet?" Barnacles asked.

"Um, yes actually I'm a few miles from the Octopod."

Then they heard her scream and a rattling noise and the radio cuts off. Dashi rushes over to Barnacles.

"Captain, we've lost radio contact!" Dashi exclaimed.

Then it starts to get rough outside. Seed weed blows rabidly and sea creatures are trying to take cover.

"Cap, we need to secure the Octopod now!" Tweak pleaded.

"Well, we have no choice but to wait the storm out because this is big storm. It's too dangerous to go out there. Barnacles said.

"Dashi, secure the Octopod now!" Barnacles commanded.

Dashi pushes some buttons and the Octopod arms are pulled closer and metal covers go over the Octopod's glass covers.

"Once the storm the storm is over, we will search for her, she shouldn't be far away. Let's just pray she is alright out there." Barnacles said worried since he wasn't sure what was going to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unusual

Chapter 3: The Unusual

Author's note: I asked for a laptop for Christmas and I got one! Before, I had to use my family's computer but now I can do Fanfiction on my laptop. I love it so much! Now I can update faster and whenever I want. This is my first time to submit a chapter on my laptop. Oh and I hope you are enjoying the story!

"Captain, the storm is over!" Dashi said relieved.

Barnacles looked up at the big screen and saw that the storm was passing.

"Phew."

Barnacles was relieved. It had been rough all day. A storm came and it delayed the new Octonaut's arrival. They have tried to locate her, but there hasn't been any luck. Now that the storm was over they should have better service and connection. But they still couldn't reach her.

"Dashi, sound the Octo-alert." Barnacles commanded.

The Octo-alert sounds.

Everyone is in HQ.

"Octonauts, the storm is over but we still cannot reach our new friend. Our only hope is to search for her with the gups." Barnacles explained.

"Aaa!" Tunip faints.

"Blast ye storm!" Kwazii said with energy.

"Hopefully she still is alive captain." Inkling said with worry but with a little hope.

"Kwazii, Peso to the Gup A!" Barnacles commanded.

The three of them then got in the Gup A and went off to find their new friend.

They searched and searched until they decided to look on a nearby beach. They get out of the gup and they see something strange. They walk up closer to it and they aren't sure what they are seeing. It was something with a purple dress on, a yellow hair clip, with it's hair down and some black boots.

"Shiver me whiskers! What is that?" Kwazii asked.

"I'm not sure Kwazii." Barnacles replied.

"It doesn't seem to be breathing!" Peso gasped.

Peso then zoomed to the ground and started a check up on it.

Barnacles then gets his Octo-compass out and contacts Shellington.

"Shellington?"

"Yes captain?

"Do you know what this thing is?"

"Jumping jellyfish! It's a Human! I've read all about them before they are fascinating! They are a little like us animals but they do somethings we can't. From the looks of it, it is a female." Shellington explained.

"No way!" The Captain gasped.

"Captain, we need to get her to the Octopod immediately!" Peso exclaimed.

They then got her in the gup and to the Octopod. They rushed her to the Sickbay.

"How is she Peso?" Barnacles asked.

"She has suffered a concussion but other than that she is ok." Peso explained.

"But she hasn't woke up yet."

"I hope our new crew member is ok since we didn't find her." Barnacles said worried.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Sacrifice or Exchange

Author's note: Ok the story is starting to get interesting. Also, I'm doing this chapter in the Human girl's POV. Just making note of that. It's been fun writing this too. Each story leads to a different adventure. Oh and sorry for posting two chapters in one day. I just got bored and decided to go ahead and post the next chapter. And besides who doesn't love a double update? I know I do! Here's chapter 4!

*Yawns*

I look up and a penguin is staring at me.

I flinched like a lot he thought something was wrong.

"Umm where I am?" I said shaky.

"You are on the Octopod." A penguin said standing there.

He looked like a doctor or something. I couldn't remember.

"Oh well, why am I here? I can't remember." I asked clueless.

"Well, we found you on a beach after a storm and you were unconscious. We couldn't leave you there. We were looking for someone else, but we didn't find her. Professor found out her name and it's Christina Morris." The penguin said.

"Oh and my name is Peso by the way." He added. "What's your name?" He asked me.

Good question I thought to myself.

"It's….Chris." I blurted out.

"Nice to meet you Chris!"

"Ok Chris, you have one major issue which you suffered a concussion. And you have some minor issues which are some scrapes and bruises but other than that, you are ok." Peso explained.

"Oh ok um what is a concussion?" I asked Peso.

I couldn't remember what a concussion was.

"It's when you have either hit your head or gotten hit in the head and usually have a headache afterward. Oh and if the concussion is bad enough, you can get amnesia.

"Ohh….yea….I….just….forgot."

"And it's pretty obvious you have amnesia. You should be fine by tomorrow." Peso added.

Then a polar bear walked into the room.

"Captain, this is Chris, Chris this is Captain Barnacles." Peso said introducing me to the captain.

"But you can call me Barnacles."

"So how are you feeling?" Barnacles asked me.

"Well I feel….strange." I replied

"Like something I really wanted was right in front of me but somehow it disappeared." I sighed.

"Captain, remember she suffered a concussion so that's probably why she is acting this way." Peso insisted.

"Chris, it's time for breakfast do you want to come? You can come and meet everyone too. Who knows how long you are going to be here." The captain asked.

"Sure!" I replied.

Peso then went to the storage closet and got a wheelchair out and he and Barnacles helped me into it. Then we went through a strange tube which Barnacles and Peso called it the (Octo-chute). Then we got to the kitchen.

"Hey everyone this is Chris!" Barnacles said introducing me to everyone.

Then they all told me their names.

"Shiver me whisker! She is so beautif…" Kwazii said cutting himself off.

"I mean, she is ok!" Kwazii said correcting himself hoping no one would notice what he really said.

I just smiled at him. He's so funny.

After that we just talked then Barnacles, Kwazii and Peso left the Octopod to find Christina.

Author's note: *Now it is in third person limited*

"Hey Barnacles, are you close." A woman said who was talking to Barnacles on the Gup A's radio.

"Ok the watch tracker says she is on coconut beach." The man told Barnacles.

The man and woman are Christina's parents. Barnacles contacted her parents, ever since the storm, she has been missing. Barnacles thought they might be able to help track her since they know her better. Before Christina left on a ship that would have taken her to the Octopod, her parents gave her a Tek Watch to congratulate her for getting the job. And the Tek Watch can (TRACK) their current location.

Barnacles, Kwazii and Peso got to the beach but they didn't see her. They decided to dig in the sand some incase she got buried in the sand. They dug for a little while then they found something.

"We found her!" Peso exclaimed.

Barnacles and Kwazii rushed over to him and helped him dig in the area more but all that was there was the Tek Watch.

The three of them then filled the area back with sand and they got back to the Gup to tell Christina's parents the bad news.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid your daughter is gone." Barnacles said tearing up even though he didn't even know Christina.

Barnacles felt some sorrow he'd never felt before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What The Heck?

Author's note: Starting to make theories huh? I bet. Writing this story has been fun to write. I love doing Fanfiction! Well here's chapter 5!

The next day- 8:04 a.m.

Chris wakes up, gets dressed, and goes to HQ.

Only Barnacles was in HQ.

"Hello Barnacles!" Chris greeted Barnacles.

"Have you at any luck finding Christina?" Chris asked.

"No, we thought she was on coconut beach but all we found was this Tek Watch." Barnacles sighed.

"I'm afraid she is gone Chris."

"Did she wear a Tek Watch?" Chris asked.

"Yes, her parents gave it to her before she left home. We used it to track her but when we found the watch we didn't find her." Barnacles said sadly.

"I think I used to have one but I'm not sure what happened to it." Chris thought deeply.

"Chris, do you still have amnesia?"

"No, Peso said I should be fine by now. I feel better now. Still have some scrapes and bruises though."

"But I used to have one, but I was somewhere and I lost it. But where? Barnacles please sound the Octo-alert!"

Barnacles sounds the Octo-alert.

Everyone is in HQ.

"What's going on?" Everyone asked.

"Chris, asked me to sound the Octo-alert. So what's up Chris?"

"Ok, you know how I had amnesia? Well I believe that I lost my memory. I think I got my memory back again. And I think I remember my name." Chris explained.

"No your name is Chris remember!" Dashi reminded Chris.

"No, my name is….." Chris stuttered.

"Is what?" Inkling asked.

"Christina Morris." Chris revealed breathing hard.

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"Yes, I'm Christina Morris and that Tek Watch is mine." Christina explained.

Barnacles hands Christina the Tek Watch.

"Well to make sure you aren't playin tricks on us, let's do a identity test." Kwazii insisted.

"Ok first question, who interviewed you and hired you as an Octonaut?" Barnacles asked.

"Professor Inkling the Octopus." Christina answered.

"Next question, what is your job of being an Octonaut?"

"Journalist."

"What is the Octonaut's motto?"

"Explore, Rescue and Protect the Oceans of the World."

"Last question, where did you graduate college?"

"US Writing of America of Washington D.C."

"Ok this is her captain. She is so familiar from all the interviews." Inkling said.

"Well, welcome to the Octopod!" Captain said for real this time.

"Thank you Barnacles! I can't wait to start working here! When can I start?" Christina said excited.

"Well, not quite yet you're not officially an Octonaut until the ceremony. We're having a ceremony in your honor tomorrow." Barnacles explained.

"Oh yea, Inkling was telling me about that."

"I can't wait!" Christina said excitedly.

Christina had no idea what excitement held tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Author's note: Ok this is the final chapter of this story. Currently, I don't have any ideas for another story. Not sure if I will either write another story about Octonauts or write about a different show. Never know what will happen. Oh and I will be doing this chapter in Christina's POV. One more thing, I do not own Octonauts but I do own the character, Christina that I created myself. But I hope you like this story and the ending! Let me know what you think and review!

Chapter 6: New Beginnings

"Ok, I think that does it!" I said finishing straightening my hair.

Today was the big day. The day I would officially become an Octonaut. I was so ready to start working on stories.

Then I sprayed some perfume on me and fixed the wrinkles on my dress and went to the HQ.

"I think I'm ready!" I smiled at everyone.

Everything was ready. All they were missing was me. But I had to admit I was a little nervous. It's been rough these last few days, not to mention the storm that about killed me, and I still had scrapes and bruises all over me too that haven't healed yet. And I really didn't know anyone yet. I knew Inkling since he was the one who interviewed me and hired me. And while I was on the Octopod after the storm, everyone knew me as (Chris). And I had amnesia so I didn't remember stuff.

"Well let's begin!" Inkling announced.

Everyone then sat down in the chairs that were placed in the HQ and I went to where the (blue carpet) started. The blue carpet is a Octonaut tradition.

I walked down the blue carpet everyone watched me like I was a movie star or something.

Once I got to the end, Inkling started talking. His speech wasn't long but his words were worth gold.

'Ok Christina Marie Morris, our newest Octonaut who will be our journalist I present you an Octonaut hat!" Inkling announced.

Then he put a blue hat on my head like Kwazii, Dashi and Shellington's.

Everyone clapped. I smiled like had never before in my life. My dream finally came true. Ever since I graduated high school, I wanted to be an Octonaut and be their journalist. I did it.

I started to cry happy tears.

"Are you ok me hearty?" Kwazii asked me.

"Oh I'm just really happy. That's all!" I replied.

Then we started to eat refreshments.

I had eaten a few strawberries fresh from the Garden-Pod when Kwazii walked up to me again.

"Christina, can you come with me for a little while?" He asked me.

"Sure!"

I wasn't sure what was going on.

We went down the ladder, to the Launch-bay , got in the Gup E and we drove away from the Octopod.

A few minutes later we arrived at a beach. We got out and started to walk by edge of the water. We walked for a little while and he talked about himself, his life, his grandfather Calico Jack. I listened.

I talked about myself too. He listened.

Then the sun started to set.

"Kwazii, the sunset is beautiful!"

"Do you know what else is beautiful?" He asked me.

"What?" I laughed.

"You! Christina, will you go out with me?"

My heart almost stopped beating.

"When I first saw you, I was stunned. You were the most beautiful thing I ever laid me eyes on. Prettier than any chest of gold."

"Yes!" I answered.

I had to admit, when he said I was beautiful and everyone else almost found out, it made me blush a little and I developed a crush on him. He and his pirate ways was so cute!

Then we hugged like a long time.

This was more than a dream. It was a happily ever after in many ways!

THE END!


End file.
